gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marley-Ryder Relationship
The Marley-Ryder Relationship is the relationship between Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn, which is commonly known as Ryley. They first meet in the episode The Role You Were Born to Play. Episodes Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder introduces himself to Marley by her locker and she says that she already knows who he is. He tells her that her mom is awesome because she always gives him extra meatballs on spaghetti day. She then says that she thinks his end zone dances are awesome. Kitty sees them talking, then goes up to her and starts to make fun of Marley. Ryder does not look happy and then asks Kitty what Marley has done to her to be such a bitch towards her. Kitty says that she stole her boyfriend, referring to Jake, and continues making fun of Marley. Marley then quickly walks away, visibly hurt by Kitty's insults. Later, at the callbacks for Grease, Marley and Ryder, along with Kitty and Jake, sing Born to Hand Jive with Mercedes singing lead. During the song, Marley and Ryder often danced with each other, smiling to each other and occasionally switching to dance with Kitty and Jake. Later, the cast list is put up, where it is revealed that Marley and Ryder got the lead parts of Sandy and Danny. Both Ryder and Marley seem really happy about it and Ryder looks to Marley as she fangirls about it. Glease Ryder finds Marley throwing up in the bathroom and tells her that it only makes it worse. In order to cheer her up he tells her a funny story about his cousin, "Johnny Pappas." She smiles and tells him she won't use laxatives. Then Ryder says that he doesn't want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, either on stage or later. After Rizzo's (Santana) performance, before Marley and Ryder are going on stage after Kitty scares Marley by telling her important people is gonna watch the musical, Ryder reassures Marley that she sounds and looks amazing, and that she shouldn't listen to anything Kitty says. He then kisses her, as Jake looks on with an unhappy expression. Later they perform You're the One That I Want together as Danny and Sandy. Dynamic Duets Ryder fights with Jake in the hallway about Marley. The same happens when Ryder and Jake sing Superman. When Finn breaks up the fight he takes them to the auditorium, Ryder says Marley deserves better than Jake. He has to cancel on a date with her because he has a session to work on his dyslexia and Marley then chooses Jake over Ryder. Thanksgiving Marley is freaking out that if the New Directions don't do well, she's the one to blame. Ryder overhears Marley's concerns and tells Jake to perform in place of him as the front dancer at sectionals so they have a better chance to win. He makes this sacrifice because of his affection for Marley. At the end of the episode, when Marley collapses Ryder's face is seen hovering over her first, showing that he is very concerned for her. Swan Song Ryder is the first one to see Marley faint, and along with Jake carries Marley into the choir room after she faints. He was also sits next to her when Mr. Schue comes into the room. Sadie Hawkins When Marley along with the girls of New Directions sings Tell Him, Ryder is the only one clapping and looks like he wants Marley to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. During Ryder's solo even though he took another girl to the dance he looks directly at where Marley was dancing with Jake. Ryder sang the song I Only Have Eyes For You to Marley. Naked Jake and Ryder discuss Marley, Jake talking about their duet in the auditorium and how she was going to say, "I love you" but broke it off. Ryder suggests he goes for Marley and says the words first, but Ryder looks a bit sad, to which Jake apologizes that he is going after Marley. At the end of Jake's, Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), ''performance, Ryder asks Jake if he has anything else to say to Marley to which Jake replies that the song says it all. With the same expression, Ryder seems to feel the same for Marley. Diva Marley and Ryder sit next to each other during Blaine's and Tina's performances for Diva Week. They smile at each other several times throughout the episode. I Do In the hallway, Ryder overhears the conversation between Jake and Marley about her Valentine's Day gift to him. As Marley walks away, Ryder talks to Jake about what he has planned for Marley. Jake, clueless, tells Ryder that his brother had been giving him advice by buying her lingerie. Ryder demands that Jake does not follow that advice and informs him he has a better idea. Instead of giving Marley a Valentine's Day, give her a Valentines Week. Jake is impressed by the idea, and thanks Ryder. After Jake walks away, we see Ryder upset. In the classroom, Marley notice's Ryder being jittery, She asks him if he had any of those 11-hour energy drinks again. He replies no as Jake walks in. Jake dressed as one of the "Temptations" says he has come to sing a song. As he does this Ryder pretends to have no clue in Jake's actions. Ryder soon reveals that he had known and starts to undress revealing a "Temptations" outfit. Jake beings to sings ''You're All I Need to Get By. Marley eventually joins them, and starts singing along. At the end Ryder gives another sad look. At the wedding, Jake and Ryder start talking. Jake informs him that everything is going great, and that his idea's are genius, but Ryder is upset and wants Jake to come up with his own Ideas for once. Jake asks for Ryder to continue helping him. Ryder then pulls out a jewelry box, that has a necklace inside. Jake then informs Ryder of his plans to sleep with Marley. Ryder shocked, tells Jake that Marley is just a sophomore and isn't ready. Over the whole idea of the 'Valentine's Week', Ryder knew Marley's favorite song, her favorite flowers, and jewelry that she would enjoy. Back at school, Marley walks up to Ryder and gives him a Valentine's Day card. She reveals that she knew it was Ryder's ideas, and that Jake could never come up with those. Marley thanks him, and Ryder reveals his feelings towards Marley, leading to their kiss. Ryder apologizes, as Marley is distraught and walks away. In the performance Anything Could Happen Marley grabs both Ryder and Jake's hand to pull them on to the stage. As Marley passes Jake she's smiling, but when she passes Ryder and sees his smile, she looks confused. Ryder also a little confused bumps into Jake, who then notices something odd. Girls (and Boys) on Film When Marley and the girls were getting ready for their performance of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, Marley tells Kitty that Ryder kissed her, and how she thought it was good, but still liked Jake. Kitty advises Marley to play both sides and to "collect as many diamonds as you can". During the performance of Unchained Melody, Marley and Jake are spinning the pottery, then Marley starts to image Ryder with her instead of Jake. As she is imagining Ryder, her and Ryder share two kisses. At the end of the performance Marley tells Jake to stop, and then announces that she knew all the romantic things were Ryder's idea, but she didn't care cause at least he was trying. She admits that Ryder kissed her, but she let him kiss her, which made Jake upset with Marley and Ryder because of the kiss. During the end of Footloose, Marley and Ryder are seen dancing together with Jake lurking from the other side. At the end of the performance, Marley and Ryder are seen hugging. Feud There isn't that much interaction between the two during the beginning of the episode. In the hallway, we see Marley and Jake talking about the kiss. She apologizes but she says it was not her fault that he kissed her. She informed him she shouldn't have lead Ryder on, and took responsibility for that. Marley tells Jake she never leave him for Ryder. However when Jake demands for them to ice out Ryder, she quickly says no, as she wants to be more forgiving and would like to continue being Ryder's friend. At the end of The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, Marley seems disappointed of Ryder when he can't accept Unique as a girl because he is confused. Ryder contacts Jake, Marley, and Unique all to meet up. He apologizes to Jake, and then apologizes for to Marley about kissing her. She said it was okay, however he says it wasn't and that he's sorry. During Closer We see Ryder at peace with Marley and Jake throughout the performance. When Ryder is singing, they cut to a shot of Marley. Shooting Star When Ryder finds out that he has been catfished, he angrily rushes to Marley and Jake, who were walking down the hall. He confronts them and says that 'Katie' has been getting him to send her pictures of him. He asks Marley if it was her, thinking that she still liked him. Marley denies it, and he angrily moves on to questioning Jake. He then, thinking it was revenge from the two of them, thinks that Marley did it because he was too persistent, saying "I get it, you didn't like me back" and also thinks that it was Jake because he kissed Marley and was out of line. However, they insist that it wasn't them. Marley then asks him if he wants to talk about it, and he says that he doesn't want anything from anybody, especially not either of them, before storming off. After the gun shots, when everyone was in the choir room, Ryder crawls across the room to sit next to Marley. In the end during Say, as Ryder rushes into the auditorium and sits down in front of Marley, she comfortingly wraps her arms around him. Sweet Dreams They are seen having fun with the rest of the New Directions during Outcast. Marley is also seen leaning comfortably on his shoulder during Ryder's solo. Lights Out They are in the first scene in the choir room together. During Sam and Ryder's duet of You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin', you can see Marley glance over towards Ryder a couple times. After Ryder's confession of his past, he was molested by his babysitter, Marley stands up for him when Sam and Artie treat his secret badly. They are seen standing beside each other at the end of Longest Time. Wonder-ful Marley and Ryder are first seen sitting together when Mr. Schue reveals to Glee Club that Rachel got a callback for Funny Girl. Mr. Schue continues giving hints about this weeks assignment, which causes Ryder to get very excited. Ryder jumps up and announces "It's a Stevie Wonder Week" as Marley stares at him laughing. They are seen after Kitty's performance of'' Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours'' sitting together. During the performance of Superstition ''Ryder and Marley can been shown bumping butts together. During Kurt's performance, when Marley and the other girls walk behind Burt, you can see Marley and Ryder give eye contact towards each other. They are seen dancing with New Directions during ''For Once in My Life. All or Nothing Marley and Ryder are first seen in the choir room when Mr. Schue begins his speech. They are later seen sitting beside each other in a circle. Ryder, frustrated, stands up in front of everyone and demands for the real Katie to confess. As no one begins to speak, you can see Marley upset as Ryder gets angrier. Marley stands up and reveals that she is Katie. Ryder is confused and hurt as the why Marley had swore to him it wasn't her. Jake stands up and tells Ryder that it was all just a joke that got out of hand. Ryder, angry and frustrated, walks out of the choir room. Later we see Marley waiting for Ryder in the halls asking him if they can talk. Ryder tells her "Why don't you just text me." Marley tells him she knows it was wrong, and knows that he is hurting, but he doesn't have to take it out on everyone, because they are a team and they need him for Regionals. Ryder quickly turns around as demands Marley to tell him the reason why she did it. He wanted to understand why she would mess with his head. It is hinted that Marley and Ryder still have feelings for each other. Before Ryder can finish speaking, Unique cuts him off and reveals that she is Katie and that Marley was just covering for her. Marley walks away, upset, as Unique and Ryder talk. During Regionals, Ryder walks in backstage and says that Marley is right, he shouldn't let the team suffer since he was only upset with Unique. Ryder reveals that after Regionals he is leaving Glee Club, to which we see Marley upset by. They are later seen standing beside each other during Brittany's goodbye speech to where Brittany refers to Ryder, Marley, Jake, and Kitty as the foster children of Glee Club. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Superman'' by R.E.M. (Dynamic Duets) *''I Only Have Eyes For You'' by The Flamingos. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding. (I Do) *''Unchained Melody'' by Todd Duncan. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Trivia *The actors (Melissa Benoist and Blake Jenner) who portray them are dating in real life and are reportedly engaged. Source Source 2 Gallery Theyshoulddatenotjarley ryley.gif Hahah cuties!ryley.gif Honestlyhewouldabetterbfformarley ryley.gif Yesitwas ryley.gif Theluckygirlisyoumarley ryley.gif Itwasforreal ryley.gif Thekiss ryley.gif Sorrynotsorry ryley.gif Ryderdancing.gif 9ryley.gif 8ryley.gif 7ryley.gif 6ryley.gif 5ryley.gif 4ryley.gif 3ryley.gif 2ryley.gif 1ryley.gif Ryley.png Imagerykey.jpg Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o4 250.gif Tumblr mdl8neL8RT1r2bqr5o5 250.gif RYLEYKISS.gif MerryChristmas.gif Ishipryley.gif Tumblr mdkgrpoOqU1rxyf78o8 250.gif Ryley.gif RYLEY.jpg Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif pleasedont_ryley.gif Gif 6.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif RyleyTalk2.gif RyleyTalk.gif Anythingcouldhappenryley.gif RyleyIDo.gif Paintryley.gif WTH.gif Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Superman ryley.gif Everythingabouthimisawesomemarley ryley.gif Dynamicduets-4x07 ryley.gif Somenights ryley.gif Cuties!! - ryley.gif Ido ryley.gif Christmas!ryley.gif Jarleypleasebreakupsothese2cangettogether ryley.gif Theyaresocute backoffjake!ryley.gif Littledanceandjump ryley.gif Poorbabymarley ryley.gif BEmoXpeCcAAHKsz.jpg-large.jpg Themusicalgrease--ryley.jpg Theroleyouwereborntoplay ryley.jpg Templateryleykiss.gif Thosetwosadcuties ryley.jpg Ryley16.gif Ryley15.gif Ryley14.gif Ryley13.gif Ryley12.gif Ryley11.gif Ryley10.gif Ryley17.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.48.png.jpg Feelings! helpme-icant ryley.gif Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif RyleyDance.gif Lovelycouple iseriouslylikethemalotbetterthanjarley ryley.jpg tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o2_r1_250.gif Theylookinlovehonestly - ryley.gif THEkiss ryley.gif Soshippable ryley.gif Unchainedmelody ryley.gif Inlove!ryley.gif Torn!ryley.gif Hands ryley.gif Ilovethewaymarleyislookingathim ryley.gif Ineedyourlove ryley.gif Lookingforward hangout marley.gif Metoo itsreallyimportant ryder.gif FirstA ryder.gif Dissapointedmarley.gif Nextfriday date ryder.gif Eyeroll sure marley.gif tumblr_mk0a9eLN821s59zyso1_250.gif tumblr_mk0a9eLN821s59zyso5_250.gif Dd ryley.gif RyleySay2.gif RyleySay.gif RyleySS2.gif RyleySS.gif 1147155 1353791793628 full.jpg Regret ido ryley.gif 2842ryley.gif ryleyoutcast.gif cute_-_ryley.gif pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem_jyley.gif Jyley.gif Ss ryley.gif 2ss ryley.gif 3ss ryley.gif 4ss ryley.gif 5ss ryley.gif 6ss ryley.gif Checkingoout ryley.gif Byfarthebestseasonfourcouple ryley.gif Looks worried ryley.gif Lovelyy - ryley.gif Hahah wonderful ryley.gif Shooting ryley.gif RyleyFinale6.gif RyleyFinale5.gif RyleyFinale4.gif RyleyFinale3.gif RyleyFinale2.gif RyleyFinale.gif Tomymind ryley.gif Woooohh ryley.gif Textme ryley.gif 406GLEEEp406Sc34033--790243962673004129.jpg glee-4x05-ryder-marley-cap-12.jpg marley and ryder.png Ryley ido.jpg Tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o3 250.gif P6 ryley.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships